Many children become so scared by medical treatment as such, and in particular by the shining chromed medical instruments, that they refuse all cooperation in the healing treatment or in preventive treatment of illnesses. On the one hand, this makes it difficult for a physician to deal with his small patients. On the other hand it is also difficult to introduce the children to medical treatment or preventive measures for health care in the private sphere. Therefore physicians and parents need to take pedagogic steps to free children of this fear.